Constructs, such as pallets and skids, which may be used for the support, storage, and transportation of materials, are in widespread usage. The most common types of pallets are constructed from wood, plastic, metal, or paper. Some pallets contain two decks made up from a plurality of longitudinally and laterally extending cross-board members and block members. One or more connecting members hold the upper and lower decks together while distributing the cargo loads placed on the upper deck. Alternatively, those skilled in the art may use skids in place of pallets.
In the art of material handling, transport devices such as pallet jacks, pallet trucks, end-rider trucks, and center trucks are wheeled devices that often incorporate a lifting mechanism intended for the manual lifting of a pallet, skid, dolly, or other loadable device. Where the loadable construct is a pallet, the load resting on top of the pallet, the pallet itself, and the transport device is moved from one work area to another. Once moved, the transport device disconnects from the recently transported pallet and is ready to grab or lift another pallet and its load resting on top of the pallet to another location. Timely and efficient transportation of cargo loads placed on the upper deck is very important in manufacturing operations.
Present attempts to provide material transport mechanisms have resulted in relatively expensive and bulky devices that either grab or lift a load resting on a pallet along with the pallet itself. For example, if the force is significant, the tines of a fork-lifting truck making contact with the lead boards of the pallet decks and/or connecting members of a pallet can cause damage during alignment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device that can combine the support and material storage capabilities of a loadable construct, such as a pallet or skid with the transport capabilities of a pallet jack, pallet truck, end rider truck, or center truck.